


Thank God for Adam Faulkner

by thelilnan



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: Adam loves sucking Lawrence's cock.





	

Lawrence Gordon wasn’t a religious man. He’d never prayed, never confessed his sins, and rarely considered the prospect of life after death. Maybe God existed or maybe He didn’t; it wasn’t often discussed in the Gordon household when he was growing up. They’d make mention of the Christian faith during Easter and Christmas and occasionally when they would curse, but that was about the extent of his faith. Even when crawling from the hellhole that’d cost him his foot and very nearly the life of his now-roommate/boyfriend, Lawrence didn’t pray. He’d begged divine forces for Adam’s life and his own, but it was little more than a move of desperation. That being said, Lawrence was now very near to praying, if only to thank that divine force for Adam Faulkner’s mouth, which was currently wrapped around his dick and taking him in as far as he could manage.

_ Fuck. _

Of course, he’d also thank God for the rest of the man. Adam himself was a gift; maybe a bit of an asshole, but a gift Lawrence loved nonetheless. He loved the man deeply, loudly, and with passion. He’d been so modest with his love in the past; never one to be too showy where his emotions were concerned, always self-conscious and cautious with his love. That’d changed after the bathroom, after the trial, after the divorce, after Adam had moved in and stolen his heart. He was far from perfect but Lawrence was absolutely crazy for the man in all his curiosities, his idiosyncrasies; everything. Absolutely everything.

But that  _ mouth.  _

Maybe it was a reward for surviving the past six months. Maybe it was for finally accepting himself as he was; flawed but earnest, trying to do better. Trying to be better. Maybe God, if He existed, had crossed their paths to ensure this reward. Maybe it was fate that led them together; that led Adam’s mouth to Lawrence’s cock.

It only made sense.

“Fuck,” Adam said before Lawrence could manage it. He’d pulled off suddenly, his tongue trailing behind and swiping at the head of Lawrence’s cock, causing the older man to shudder yet again, “Lawrence, your dick is  _ amazing. _ ”

Lawrence panted, eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head, “What? It’s your mouth that’s amazing…”

Adam responded by taking Lawrence in hand and stroking him as he spoke, “Nah, dude. Your dick is fucking perfect. I could suck it for hours.”

Lawrence groaned, both intrigued by and dreading the idea. He’d never survive. It’d barely been 15 minutes now and he was dangerously close to coming because Adam—fuck him—he was just that good. Lawrence vaguely wondered how he’d gotten so talented and the only answer he came up with was practice. This conjured ideas of Adam servicing faceless men, sometimes more than one, with his round little ass in the air and his mouth red, wet, and inviting. He had to hold that thought now, knowing it’d push him over the edge if he’d stayed on it too long. Still, Lawrence wondered how far from the truth that fantasy was.

Adam sucked cock like he loved doing it—and he did. He indicated as much, offhandedly and often, as if trying to give Lawrence clues. It was innocuous at first; little hints and clues without being too explicit. Lawrence had missed the first few signs; mouthing water bottles, running his fingers over his lips, the pointed looks at Lawrence’s groin. It was only when they’d actually taken their relationship to a physical level that he’d gotten it. They’d been making out on the living room couch, bodies pressing together, legs entwined, when Adam had broken the kiss and mouthed his way to Lawrence’s ear.

_ I need to suck your dick. _

Who was Lawrence to refuse such a request?

Adam didn’t maintain the upper hand for too long after that. As soon as he’d shuffled Lawrence’s pants and boxers down, he discovered that Lawrence—fuck him—had been seriously holding out on him. Adam had stopped, staring at the impressive length; about the same as the base of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. He didn’t know the exact measurement but it was enough.  _ More than enough. _ His mouth was already watering.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want,” Lawrence had assured in a low, soft voice. Adam looked up, eyes dark and mouth slightly open.

“Try and stop me.”

With that, Adam took him in hand and swallowed him down, making it about halfway before he had to stop. Lawrence moaned, surprised, and tried to resist closing his eyes. Watching Adam fight his gag reflex, driven by the desire to take as much of him in as possible…

Lawrence had come embarrassingly quickly. Thankfully, Adam wasn’t far behind and, regrettably, had a pair of sticky briefs to show for it.

That was a few weeks ago. They’d gotten slightly better at maintaining their composure but not by much. Adam often came completely untouched, which Lawrence regretted because he wanted to touch him, make him come on purpose, not just because Adam loved sucking his cock that much (although, he didn’t necessarily complain about that either). One day they’d get there and Lawrence could take his time taking Adam apart, stroking his cock and fingering him until he was sobbing, then fuck him until neither one of them could speak.

Now, in the present, Adam was back on his cock and had his nose pressed to Lawrence’s groin, trying desperately not to gag and failing miserably. Lawrence panted hoarsely, hands shaking with the effort not to pull on the younger man’s hair. He tried to stay calm, to let Adam do as he pleased, but between the rhythmic gagging and the way the younger man was writhing, like he was trying to get some friction on his own cock, painfully hard and still trapped inside his briefs, Lawrence didn’t stand a chance. He groaned, shuddering again, and gripped Adam’s hair tight.

Adam  _ moaned _ .

Lawrence snapped.

Without another thought, he jerked Adam’s head up and down on his cock, selfishly reveling in the desperate, wet, gagging sounds he made. Adam was beginning to retch from the assault on the back of his throat and his face was growing redder by the second, but he didn’t dare stop Lawrence. Eyes fluttering closed, he planted his hands on the floor and let the older man use him. He’d never been so turned on in his life.

When Lawrence came, it was with a groan that sounded as though it were ripped from the man’s lungs. He pushed deep into Adam’s throat, coming a handful of times before releasing Adam’s head. Adam pulled off with a wet, retching sound, face red and wet from tears and saliva. One more shot of cum landed over his mouth and Lawrence would have apologized for the uncharacteristically rough behavior, but Adam just moaned, broken, and gripped himself tight. He barely completed the first and only stroke before he came, just as sudden and messy as Lawrence, all over the floor at the older man’s feet. Adam gasped, chest heaving, and Lawrence was in awe.

“... Are you okay?” Lawrence finally managed after a long moment, wherein Adam pressed his head to Lawrence’s thigh and tried to regain his breath. Adam nodded and cleared his throat. It sounded like it hurt.

“That was great,” his voice was hoarse. Lawrence winced, regretting his brash actions. Adam saw this and immediately waved it off, smiling. It was quite the sight; his face was still flushed and wet from Lawrence’s assault on his throat and some of his cum was still clinging to his chin and lips, but he was smiling his sweet, innocent smile that Lawrence knew he would never see the same way again.

But it was Adam. Lawrence should have expected this. He also should have expected the way Adam would crawl into his lap and kiss him, spreading the taste of his release and making Lawrence moan with a unique cocktail of despair, longing, and love.

_ Thank God for Adam Faulkner. _


End file.
